A Matter of Fate
by Bergslaw
Summary: AU Story of Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles. They were friends as children but lost track after grade school. Now their paths cross in Boston. What would you do to protect someone you love?
1. Fate Stepped In and Smacked Me

A Matter of Fate

xxxxxxx

_Before there was a beginning to my story…_

_So I'm standing here looking down the barrel of a gun. Okay. That's half-truth. I'm sitting…okay I guess that isn't totally accurate either. I'm laying on my side, holding my stomach cause at any given moment I think I might toss up my lunch. I'm not looking down the barrel of a gun. I'm looking up the barrel of a gun. Three guns to be exact. Three guns being held by three very unhappy men. Three unhappy men that have decided I'm the cause of their distress. I, Jane Rizzoli am…screwed. And we're not talking in the good, 'smoke them if you got them after sex' way._

_You know…25 years ago when I first met her, I remember thinking I'd die for that smile. If only I knew how accurate that would be here and now. I can't blame this all on her. In fact- I guess I can't blame any of this on her. I just find it ironic. If I wasn't looking up at three guns and trying desperately to hold back the bile in my throat…I'd probably laugh at the irony._

_She was seven._

_I was eight._

_It was love._

_Her name was Maura Isles._

We were playing out in the school yard. It was a big schoolyard. It was a big school. It was the third day of first grade. I remember I had been watching the older kids play marbles. I wanted to join them…but they wouldn't consider it.

That's when I heard it.

A small voice asking them to stop. To leave her alone. The kid who I only knew as "prep school". I cocked my head to the side and looked back seeing the dirty blond move her head back and forth between the two boys who were no bigger than myself.

"Give it," she asked pleading with them. They only laughed harder at her.

"Hey," I said coming up to them slowly. "Give that back to her."

The bigger of the two boys looked at me. "Who's going to make me?" he laughed pushing me back. "Not some stupid girl with cooties…"

Well…I was never one to take an insult well. My mom used to tell and my brother Frankie that our tempers would get us into trouble one day. The day had come.

Next thing I knew, Mrs. Davis was pulling me off Billy…or Bobby…or whatever his name was. He dropped out in the eighth grade I think. Anyway…next thing I remember Mrs. Davis saying was, "Girls should rough house Jane. Get moving…"

I spent the next week against the wall, watching all the kids play. Billy…or Bobby…had to stand next to me. There was nothing worse than being forced to stand still, outside on a nice day, while hundreds of other kids played around you. If I knew what the term, "this sucks," meant…I'd have repeated it over and over again under my breath.

"Thanks," I heard her small voice say to me. I turned my head and smiled. "I'm Maura."

"Jane."

"Hi," Maura smiled at me. She smiled and I thought…I'd die for that smile.

_Oh wait. I digress…_

_That's right._

_Floor._

_Gut._

_Bile._

_Angry men._

_Barrels._

_Three Barrels._

"Listen guys…"

"Shut your fucking mouth," the one with the limited vocabulary said. I wondered quickly if he even knew a sentence that didn't start or end in that word. Maura hated that word and almost any other curse word for that matter. Another thought that would have made me smile had the situation not been so drastic.

'How the hell did I get here?' I wondered as I squinted in an attempt to focus. The overhead florescent lights were blinding. The last twenty years of my life flashed quickly. I saw them as though they were slides being clicked after a few seconds.

_Maura and I rode our bikes together._

_My Dad opened his own plumbing business._

_My brothers Toomy and Frankie climbing a tree. Tommy broke his arm trying to out climb me._

_I won the spelling bee in the 5th grade._

_I found out there was no Santa the night I caught Dad and Mom under the tree. Mom cried. Dad smiled._

_Maura and I didn't have any more classes after the fifth grade together. It was one of the last years we ever really hung out. She was going to a prep school now._

_I got accepted to the 8th grade scholastic achievement school for the summer._

_I played my first varsity basketball game on the road._

_I quit band because it wasn't cool anymore._

_I had my first kiss with Joseph behind the soda machine in the cafeteria._

_I was the captain of the track team and the Softball team._

_I was nominated most athletic. Most funny._

_I graduated eighth in my class. Maura I had read in the paper, graduated first._

_I went to college and got my BS in criminal science._

_I had my first kiss with Jen behind the soda machine. In the cafeteria._

_I won an academic excellence award for social society structures._

_I came out to my parents, and brothers._

_I joined the police force four months after graduation._

_I broke up with my first and only girlfriend after six years of dating._

_And then…well the rest would take way too long to explain._

_And well…here I am._

_Three barrels looking down at me._

_A headache that could wake the dead._

_I felt a kick connect with me stomach. I closed my eyes as blackness engulfed me. The last thing I saw as the bright light shinned in was her face. She looked just the way she did all those years ago and I knew I'd die to see that smile._

xxxxxxxxx

7 months before…

Jane smiled at the rookie over her coffee cup. "Smart ass," she laughed and shook her head.

"What? What did I say?" Frost asked smirking and ducking as Jane tossed the papers at him.

"You don't have to say it. I know you're thinking it."

"Well she is a pretty woman Jane. Don't tell me you weren't thinking it too." Frost paused and just eyed the Detective. "Jane you're full of shit you know that don't you."

"Eat your donut," Jane laughed.

"Is that some stupid cop joke?"

"Wow. You're funny today," Jane smiled and looked back down at her folder. "So any new leads?"

"No," Frost shook his head. He snapped back into cop mode just as quickly as Jane did. "Same MO and nothing else. No new evidence. No ID. Nothing."

Jane studied the pictures. "Makes me wonder how he got the girl into his car."

"You're assuming he moved her by car."

"He had to," Jane said looking at Frost. "Someone would have seen her if he didn't. And more than likely he drugged her."

"Before or after?"

"Before is my guess," Jane said looking over the tox screen report on the Jane Doe they had been called in on two days earlier. "Have the labs been able to ID the drug yet?"

"Still working on it," Frost said taking another bite of his donut. "Come on Jane. She was hot wasn't she?"

Jane smiled. She didn't look up from her folder. She just let out a long sigh. "Yes. She was hot Frost. Now go enjoy your stupid little boy lesbian fantasy." Frost just laughed.

Jane got out of her car and clicked on the alarm as the beep beep could be heard echoing through the parking garage. She had one small bag of groceries tucked under one arm and her uniform for the chiefs speech on Friday tucked under the other arm. Keys in her mouth, she shuffled her feet toward the stairs when she heard the echoing of shouts. She dropped the bag and dry cleaning and took off running toward the sound of the distress which was becoming louder with each second.

"Hey!" she called approaching the young men who were fighting with another young couple. There were three of them…Jane just evened up the young couples odds. "You want trouble you found it."

"Step off bitch," the younger of the men said. "This ain't your business."

"I'm a cop," Jane said. "This is my building. You're making it my business."

"Damn man," one of the other men said hissing. "She's a cop. Let's roll."

"No man," the first man said. "She ain't no cop. She ain't got no gun."

"No…I don't. But the backup I just called is going to be here in about 45 seconds so I suggest you start running now." Jane prayed her bluff would not be seen through. Silently she cursed herself for keeping the gun locked in her car and not calling back up before her now grossly underestimated encounter.

"You ratted us out man," he shouted to the young man with his girlfriend. "You know we Dee's don't stand for that bro. You and your bitch gonna pay for that," he said roughly as he pulled out a knife.

"Shit," Jane mumbled under her breath as the young man, who was clearly protecting his girlfriend, charged at the thug holding the knife.

"Aw Hell…" Jane jumped in.

xxxxxxxxx

"You okay Detective?" The EMT asked Jane as she was holding her side.

"Jane," Jane hissed through clenches teeth.

"Jane," the EMT nodded. "We've stopped the bleeding."

"Where's the kid?" Jane asked looking around the ambulance as she became more aware of her surroundings.

"He didn't make it," The EMT shook his head. "GSW to the chest."

"Gun?" Jane squinted as she tried to remember. "They had a gun?"

"Which young man are you talking about?"

"The kid who was jumped," Jane said feeling the pain run down her side. "Shit why does that hurt so much?"

"You were shot," the EMT said taken back that Jane didn't know.

"That would explain the pain," she tried to breathe.

"I just gave you some morph…give it a second to kick in."

"The girl. Is she ok?"

"Yeah the police are questioning her now."

"Her boyfriend?"

"Cut on his arm. He's alright though."

"Who was shot?" Jane asked feeling the drugs kicking in.

"Attacker. Girl hit him."

"She shot him?" Jane asked shocked and now very sleepy.

"And you," The EMT nodded. "Okay we're here. Let's roll her…"

Jane saw the passing lights as she squinted from the overhead fluorescents. "GSW to the shoulder. Vitals good. BP good. Bleeding controlled," the EMT said running off the list to the ER doctor.

"Good," the Doctor said nodding. "Detective? Detective?" the Doctor called.

"Her name is Jane."

"Jane," The Doctor said the name softly. "Can you hear me?"

Jane turned her head slowly and looked up at the Doctor. "Hi," she said clearly under the affects of the drugs. The Doctor smiled. Jane quickly realized she'd die for that smile.

"Maura…" Jane breathed as the mask fogged up.

"Jane…" Maura felt her heart skip a beat. It had been so long…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A:N/ This is a AU story. Characters will be the same as R&I but I'm changing them up a bit. I hope you enjoy. Thanks again for all the support and all my new followers for the stories.


	2. Sight for Sore Eyes

A:N/ Thank you all for your support on all my stories. And hello and thank you to all my new followers for this work. Thanks again. I hope you enjoy.

xxxxx

Jane had often wondered when she was a child what it would be like to get beat up by superman, thrown off a cliff by the Hulk and tag teamed by Batman and boy wonder. This morning as she slowly opened her eyes…she had her answer.

"Oww-eeee…"

"Easy," came the soft voice. "You're pretty banged up there."

"What happened?" Jane asked through half closed eyes. 'something about that voice…'

"Your Detective friends are working that out still. From what I've been told. Apparently you saved a young couple…only to be shot by the woman…who from what I understand is guilt ridden she hurt you."

"Shot?"

"Yes."

"Explains the pain," Jane slightly cursed when she tried to move too fast.

"Same Jane," came the calm tone. "Still not doing as you're told."

Jane finally brought her attention to the woman standing beside her.

"Maura," Jane said the name like could solve world hunger and cease all major war conflicts.

"Hi," Maura smiled. "I didn't think you'd remember me…it's been…"

"Never that long," Jane smiled softly. "I could never forget."

"We've managed to get some blood back into you. You did lose quite a bit. You were stabilized through the night, but your mom's still on her way."

"You called my mom," Jane rolled her eyes. "Great."

"She's worried about you. I assumed she'd want to know. It's good seeing you again Jane," Maura said honestly holding the Detectives face.

"Will you be around later?" Jane asked feeling her eyes grow heavy form the medications.

"Count on it," Maura laughed. "I'm pulling a double."

"Ok," Jane nodded feeling her hand reach out and gently touch the side of Maura's own. "Night."

"Goodnight," Maura smiled. She walked to the door and closed it behind her. With a heavy sigh she exhaled. "This is certainly Boston's way to welcome me home."

xxxxx

"Doctor," Frost said coming down the hall. "My partner! Jane Rizzoli…is she ok? What happened?"

"She's ok," Maura said softly. "She's a tough lady. She's stable now. You can see her in a bit if you'd like. She's gone into a fairly deep slumber currently."

"Thank God," Frost exhaled. He finally realized just how pretty she was and quickly wondered why he hadn't met her before. "Hi," he smiled. "I'm Barry Frost. Jane's best friend and very handsome partner."

Maura smiled. "Hi," she extended her hand. "Doctor Isles. But you can call me Maura."

"Hi," Frost shook her head. "So she's going to be ok?"

"She'll be fine."

"So…you're new here?" Frost asked curious. "I mean I've been on the force for three years now…even though I'm still considered the rookie since I got promoted to work with Jane, I haven't seen you around the hospital and we're in here a lot."

"Yes I'm new," Maura nodded. "Well sort of new."

"Sort of new?"

"Well new to the hospital yes," Maura smiled. "Not new to the town."

"Not new to the town?"

"No," Maura shook her head.

"So you've been living here all along? That's can't be," Frost smiled. "I'd have noticed."

"Well I just moved back," Maura laughed. "But thanks for the compliment on noticing me."

"Well Jane's always telling me I've got a good eye."

"For what?"

"Beautiful young women," Frost winked.

"Wow," Maura blushed. "You see something you want and go for it don't you?"

"I'm my father's son."

"I see."

Maura opted to maneuver the conversation elsewhere. "So…Jane…how long has she been on the force?"

"Let's see…four years longer than me…so eight years all together. She joined up right out of college. Got her criminal justice and went for it."

"Is she married? Kids?" Maura knew was asking personal questions…but at this point…curiosity got the best of her when Jane was concerned.

Frost snickered, "married? No…not until they…how does she say 'change the GD backwards laws,' and kid? Let's just say her Mom is all over her and the boys for that." Frost paused. "So you know Jane then?"

"Yeah," Maura nodded. "We used to be best friends when we were kids."

"No kidding," Frost laughed.

"I know. Hard to Imagine."

"Not really," Frost smiled. "Jane always has had a thing for blonds. Smart ones too."

Frost's cell phone rang. "Excuse me. Frost," he said flipping it open. "Ok. I'll be right there." He closed it and looked at Maura. "I've got to go. Please tell her I came by to see her and I'll be back later."

"Ok," Maura smiled. "It was nice meeting you Frost."

"You as well Doc," he winked and walked down the hall.

"I wonder who else I'll see today?" Maura asked laughing. "So much for first day jitters."

xxxxxxx

Oh man is my head killing me right now. Screw that. My shoulder and arm are killing me. I'd take the head ache over the shoulder and arm any day.

Oh god…I'm blind! I can't see anything! Why? Why! Why…oh. Wait. My eyes are just closed. Oh…okay. That's better.

Hospital. Okay I'm in a hospital. A cold hospital at that. Damn. It's freezing in here. I could cut diamonds. Turkey's done! For the kind of bill I'm going to get you'd think they could at least bring the temperature in the room up to like 69…hello…

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Still a little out of it," Jane answered her throat scratchy.

"That's the pain medicine." Maura smiled. "I told you I'd be back to check on you…"

"Maura," Jane smiled. A flash of memories came flooding back. "When did you get back to the city?"

"Just over a week ago."

"And you're here to stay?" Jane asked.

"Looks that way," Maura smiled again. "I was hired as full time resident. So is this how you introduce yourself to all the new Doctors in town Jane Rizzoli?"

"Well I like to go for a typical arm fracture usually. I wait for the gun wounds till the third of fourth time meeting. Fractures help to break the ice I find."

Maura smiled. "Are you always in the habit of getting shot at?"

"Not typically no."

"Twice."

"Twice what?" Jane smiled. She had an idea where this was going,

"I looked at your files. This is the second time you've been shot."

Jane felt her face redden. "You read the files…"

"Yeah," Maura smirked. "So…how long did you get teased?"

"About a year and a half actually."

"Well I must admit," Maura smiled and bit her bottom lip. "That's the first time I've heard of a police officer shooting herself in the foot."

"Well a first time for everything."

"How?"

"Safety lock"

"You're lucky you didn't lose a toe."

"I know," Jane nodded.

"So…are you in any pain?"

"A little tender yeah," Jane smiled. "I guess I won't be the starting pitcher for the league this year."

"What league."

"We have a softball team. It's us, the fire department, and the EMT's."

"Nice," Maura laughed. "I think you're starting days are over…at least for this season."

"I was hoping to get an MVP too," Jane, snapped her fingers and did the 'aww shucks' look.

"Well there is always next season."

"Good point."

"I should be going. I've got to get to the other patients. I'm glad you're feeling better."

"How long?"

"For what?"

"Till I get sprung?"

"Thursday should be fine."

"Don't suppose I could sweet talk you into today?" Jane did the puppy dog eyes.

"No…but an 'A' for effort Detective Rizzoli," Maura laughed and left the room. Jane just watched and smiled. It was nice hearing Maura call her that.

xxxxxxxx

Present Day

I remember once my Sergeant in the academy had told me that at some point in our life we're all running from something. At the time I wasn't sure if he had directed it to me or if it was just the ramblings of a guy who enjoyed his puns and play on words. I think I get it now.

I'm sitting here looking around this room wondering yet again how the hell I got here. Oh yeah. That's right. I was thinking with my heart and not my head. Silly me. Me…super cop. There should have been a orchestra playing the superman theme followed by my entrance on a white horse declaring, "back up? I don't need no stinkin' back up!"

Where was I? Oh yeah. Everyone's at one point or another run from something…or someone. For me…it was someone. Ok well that's only half truth. For Maura it was someone…which in turn meant for me it was someone. Cause Maura's someone soon became my someone. Am I getting too far ahead of myself?

It's all too quickly come to my attention the shorter of the two is soaking in Italian hit man stereo types. Every other word out of his mouth begins with an f and ends with a g. His hair could easily supply my mustang two coats of wax giving it shine even through the tough winters. His breath…yuck. Garlic and something else that could only be compared to the smell of dog shit. Ma wouldn't be impressed at all right now. Pop would probably laugh.

"This is fucking easy," the small Italian said smiling as he looked in my direction. "We shoot her. Dump her. No one's the wiser."

"She's a cop," the cooler head of the two replied. He played with my gold shield in his hand. "Moving her would draw attention to us."

"How the fuck do we know she didn't get that out of a cracker jack box?"

"Vinny shut up," the cool man said calmly.

Vinny. Ha! I knew it!

"We might be able to use her as much as she could use us," he said walking toward me. "Isn't that right Detective Rizzoli?"

"Whatever you want," I say trying to at least reason with one of them. "Just let me go and we can you know pretend this didn't happen."

"Oh it happened. And we know that you know why. So that makes you very much a part of this little family portrait. So now the question is how much are you worth?"

"What do you mean?" both me and the short Italian asked at the same time.

"How much would she be willing to pay? How much would they all be willing to pay. See you come from money one way or another it's connected to you. And since I'm here to do a job…I don't see why we can't just also come out with a little added cash," he looked back at Vinny. "Isn't that right Vincent?"

"Whatever," Vinny hissed. "I don't like it Tony. I don't like it one bit."

"Well you're not the brains behind this. I am."

"He said do the hit and get out. Nothing about any of this other shit Tony."

He?

So now there were three men involved. And I knew who 'he' was.

He would pay.

Pay deeply.

xxxxxxxxx

7 months before…

Jane signed her name. She wanted to add, "…kiss my ass" as her middle name but good hospitals and nursing staffs were hard to find. She slowly and sorely moved down the walkway toward the parking lot. She stood outside, the fresh air feeling wonderful. She hated the idea of being cooped up. It was unsettling.

"Hey," the welcoming voice of Maura was heard as she approached Jane from behind. "Leaving us so soon?" she laughed.

"Not soon enough," Jane smiled. "You just get sprung too?"

"Yeah…a double shift actually. I didn't think it would ever end."

"Active?" Jane offered with a smile. "Really Maura? It's Boston," Jane laughed. "Listen…how about we get breakfast? Just the two of us…catch up?"

"I'd love too," Maura began. Jane's face lit up. "But I can't."

"Oh. Okay."

"Some other time maybe?"

"Sure," Jane nodded. The horn caught her attention. "Oh there's my ride." The blond waved. "See you Maura."

"Bye, Jane," Maura smiled watching the woman walk away slowly. "Hey…call me if you need anything…you know…with the pain and all."

"Sure," Jane nodded. "Thanks."

"Who is that?" Jane ex-girlfriend asked.

"Maura."

"Maura who?"

"Maura Isles."

"Isles….Isles. Where do I know that name from?"

"I'm sure I talked about her back then," Jane paused. She and her ex had remained on good terms since their break up. "Best friend growing up."

"Oh. Right."

"Come on. Let's get out of here before I fall asleep."

"You want me to take you home right?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you again for getting me, Keri. I appreciate it."

"No problem at all Jane," Keri smiled touching her shoulder. "I am glad you called. Now let's get you home."

xxxxxxxx


	3. I Heard A Bang

Okay guys here is a new update. A few of my stories have quite a few reviews, some had little to none- is this working for you guys? I know some people don't care for A/U stories. Just let me know. I can stop this and start working something different if people don't care for it?

For all the new followers to this and all my stories- thanks for your support.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane checked her placed her cell phone on silent as she entered the hospital. It had been two weeks and she was there for her follow up appointment with Maura. "Hey," Maura smiled as she came into the room closing the door behind her.

"Hi," Jane nodded.

"Sorry I was late," Maura looked at her stack of folders in her arms. "Busy day."

"No rest for the weary huh?" Jane smiled.

"It appears that way."

"So…Lets gets this done with."

"Ok…take off your shirt for me," Maura smiled as Jane removed her t-shirt. "80's Rule?" Maura raised an eyebrow.

"I don't own many t-shirts," Jane smiled. That was a total lie. She owned more t-shirts then Calvin Kline himself.

"Heard of Old Navy? Gap?"

Jane just laughed. Maura ran her fingers across the scar line. It took every ounce of self control for Jane not to shiver from the casual touch. "Well the skin seems to be healing well. Any pain?"

"Nope," Jane smiled.

"Well that's advantageous."

"So…did you get my phone calls?" Jane asked trying not to sound too curious or hurt that Maura hadn't returned any of the four calls she'd made to her in the last few weeks.

"I did," Maura nodded. "I'm sorry for not getting back to you. It's just been busy."

"Oh I'm sure," Jane nodded.

"Ok. Looks good," Maura smiled. "You can put your shirt back on."

Jane nodded and did so.

"Well I'd say you're almost fully recovered."

"Good to hear," Jane nodded.

There was an awkward silence. Suddenly…as if breaking the moment Jane jumped from her cell phones vibration. "Rizzoli."

"It's me."

"Frost, what's up?"

"You at your appointment still?"

"Yup."

"With Maura?"

Maura could hear what was being said, Jane's phone was quite loud.

"Yup," Jane nodded. "I'm almost done. Is this important?"

"It's Patterson's testimony."

"What about it?"

"Well I just found a big hole in it."

"How's that?"

"That gun he said he never owned."

"Ya."

"Finger prints just came back. It's positive Jane."

"We got him?"

"I'd say his balls are pretty well squeezed."

"Excellent," Jane smiled. "I'll be there in about ten."

"Did you ask her out yet?" Frost questioned.

"Bye Frost."

"If you don't I will!"

Jane snapped her phone shut and looked up to see a smiling Maura. "What?"

"Nothing," Maura shook her head. "You're good to go Detective Rizzoli."

"So…ya," Jane stood and scratched the side of her head. "I was wondering…maybe if you wanted to you know…do dinner or something this week?"

"I'm sorry," Maura shook her head. "I can't."

Strike 3.

"Sure," Jane stood and nodded. "Some other time right?" she asked feeling almost cynical.

"It's not that I don't want too," Maura added hearing the hurt.

"It sure feels like that to me," Jane smiled. "Look you know what? I get it. Some cop asks you out…and you feel awkward right? Well just for your information…I didn't mean a date okay? I just thought we could actually spend more than two minutes and catch up with each other. Find out what we've each been up too. Call me crazy but I thought maybe just maybe you wanted the same thing. But you know why I make such a great detective? Cause I can read between the lines." She grabbed her coat. "Have a good one Maura."

"Jane…" But Jane was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What crawled up your ass?" Frost asked his stewing Partner.

"Nothing."

"She said no…again huh?"

"Look isn't your own love life messed up enough right now without having to get involved in my personal shit?" Jane asked.

"Hey," Frost held his hands up defensively. "Easy Tiger. I'm just trying to be a friend."

Jane took a breath. "You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite your head off."

"It's ok."

"Speaking of messed up love life," Jane mumbled seeing Keri walking down the street.

"Hi," she waved and approached the side of the car. "What are you two doing here?"

"Lunch," Frost smiled holding up his burger. He couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face. Keri had that power over him.

"How did the appointment go Jane?"

"I'm fine," Jane smiled. "Where are you off too?"

"I'm meeting a friend for lunch."

"This friend have a name? Do we need to run a background check on her?"

"Or him?" Frost added.

"No she is fine. But I appreciate your concern just the same. Always looking out for people aren't you Jane Rizzoli."

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane couldn't explain the pull. She just felt the need to get up and get out. So she started walking. She didn't know where she was going really. But at 1:30 a.m. she didn't have any intrusions or interruptions to her thoughts.

It was a feeling in her guts moments before she actually heard the shout. The feeling caused her to stop. The soft shout caused her head to whip around to the small ranch style house on the corner. Following the shout was a crash. The window broke…and she could hear it. A distinctive cry for help. Muffled and rushed.

She reached to her side and again…no weapon. God damint! Cop instrinct taking over, she carefully approached the dark house. 'Jesus not even an outside light?'

She could see two figures moving inside. The front door was still slightly ajar from what she was assuming to be a break in. Oh hell.

"Police!" she shouted. The first figure looked at her with confusion. The second wasted no time charging her. Ducking into his charge, she managed to kick out his shin and drop him with an elbow to his face. The distinctive crack of his nose breaking giving her a surge knowing she would now only have one other attacked to worry about.

One other attacked.

Shit. Where did the other…

The fist connected with her face in the dimly lit room before she had a chance to get her bearings. She managed to grab a small glass dish that was sitting on a table for decoration spun around connecting with his skull, sending him to the floor next to the other, and unconscious. She grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"This is Detective Rizzoli, Badge number 763. I need a bus at the corner of Wilson and Taylor. Two suspects, I repeat two suspects. Put a rush on it. I don't have back up and I don't have a side arm." She hung up and pulled the phone cord from the wall, using it to tie up her crooks.

Slowly she made her way upstairs. "Hello?" she called as she opened the door. "It's Boston PD, you're safe…" She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Maura?"

"Jane?" Maura felt a rush of relief. "Thank god…if you hadn't…"

Jane's eyes lowered to the small little girl in Maura's arm. She was no more than four. She looked back up at Maura, confusion clear.

"Detective Rizzoli!" a man from down stairs called out.

"It's clear," she shouted down, never taking her eyes of Maura.

"I…" Maura began crying and shaking.

"It's ok," Jane said quickly walking up and taking Maura into her arms. "It's ok."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Detective Rizzoli," the voice called up.

"I'll be down in a few. Give us a few minutes."

"Yes Detective."

Jane closed the door to Maura's room as Maura placed the small girl in her bed, covering her.

"You daughter?" Jane asked softly.

"Jenna," Maura nodded.

"How old?"

"Four. She'll be five in a month."

"You didn't say…"

"I wasn't trying to keep you in the dark," Maura took a breath and let out a sigh.

"I didn't mean to imply…"

"I know," Maura sat down and patted the spot next to her. "I'm sorry."

"You're okay?"

"I'm okay," Maura nodded watching Jane take a seat next to her. "How did you know?"

"I was just out…walking," Jane waved her hand. "I couldn't sleep. I heard someone calling."

"And you came to the rescue," Maura said softly. "You do that a lot for people you don't know."

"I know you," Jane smiled.

"But you didn't know it was my home," Maura pointed out. She paused and reached out her hand. "You're bleeding."

"Oh yeah," Jane touched the side of her face. "It looks much worse," she smiled. Maura rose from the bed and came back with a small first aid kit.

"Maura you don't have to do that."

"I want too," Maura scooted in closer and dabbed some medicine on a cotton ball. "This might sting." She gently touched the side of Jane's face.

Jane watched as Jenna peaked her head out from under the covers. "Hi," Jane smiled.

Jenna waved. "Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit," Jane said softly. "Your mom's a good doctor."

"Mom saves lives."

"She saved mine," Jane said as Jenna came closer.

"Were you hurt?"

"Yup."

"Like now?" Jenna asked examining the wound.

"Something like this, yes."

"Your name is Jane?" Jenna asked. Jane nodded. "I'm Jenna. I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

"Well that's very smart."

"Mom says you smell nice."

"Jenna!" Maura pulled her hand away from Jane's head.

"What? You did."

Maura felt a blush creep up her neck. "I had said something about your perfume. I wasn't smelling you or anything." Jane couldn't stop the grin that came.

"What else did you mom say about me Jenna?"

"She says you have a nice smile," Jenna said looking at her mom. "And you guys used to be friends from…before."

"Well she's right." Jane watched as Maura placed the Band-Aid on her head. "We used to play all the time."

"Mom says you were fun. Are you still fun?" Jenna asked scooting between the two women.

"I'd like to think so."

"You want to come to my birthday party Jane? Mom…can she?"

"Honey I'm not sure if Jane wants to come to…"

"I'm trying to make friends. Isn't that what you wanted?" Jenna cut her off.

"Well I meant your own age sweetie," Maura smiled and looked up at a very amused Jane. "Would you like to come?"

"I'd love too."

"Wonderful," Jenna smiled and went back under the covers. "Jane the men are gone right?"

"All gone yes," Jane nodded.

"Would you stay a little longer…till I fall asleep?"

"Sure," Jane smiled and looked at Maura. "If you want me too?"

"Yes. Please."

xxxxxxx

"…and that's when I heard someone fighting down here. I hid in my room and locked the door with Jenna. And then Jane told me it was safe."

"Do you have any idea why they might have broken in?" the second office on the scene asked. Maura bit her lip and lowered her head and took a breath.

"No," she shook her head. "No idea."

Jane knew instantly it wasn't the truth. Body language was everything in police work…and Maura's gave something away. "Ok. We'll let you know what we find out from questioning. More than likely it's just a B and E that went bad. Good thing Detective Rizzoli showed up."

"Thanks Joe," Jane smiled as the young Detective walked away. "Can I get a copy of that report on my desk tomorrow?"

"No problem." Jane closed the door behind her and turned to look at Maura. "Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep. I'll stay down here on the couch. Watch some TV."

"Are you sure?" Maura asked between a yawn.

"I'm sure," Jane smiled. "Goodnight Maura."

"Goodnight Jane. And…thanks."

"That's what friends are for, right?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Do You Know Who I Am?

Present Day…

I felt the cold water hit my face as I slowly opened my eyes. There he stood. I knew him from the pictures. It was a face that one would call handsome…almost angelic like. There was nothing angelic about this man.

"You know who I am?" he asked.

"I know."

"You know what I want."

"I know," I nodded again. There was no sweet-talk. No mincing words. He would cut right to the chase and let it be known this was no game. Though the black eye I was sporting, the two…maybe three broken ribs…and dislocated shoulder already told me this was no game.

"Tell me," he said leaning in close. All I could smell was his aftershave…his cologne.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me what I want to know."

I locked eyes with him. "I'd rather die."

"That can be arranged…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Months before…

I opened my eyes and saw Maura standing before me, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She was holding a cup of coffee. "I wasn't sure how you liked it…so I put a little sugar and a little cream."

I couldn't help but smile. "Perfect," I sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes. "I don't even remember falling asleep."

"Well it was kind of a busy night," Maura said softly sitting next to me on the couch. I realized I was wrapped in a blanket.

"You looked cold," she said.

"Thanks," I nodded. I sipped the coffee. "This is good."

"There are some things in this world you can buy cheap…coffee isn't one of them."

"A woman after my own heart," I laughed.

"Hi Jane," Jenna said coming down the stairs.

"Hey Jenna," I smiled.

"I hope we were quiet enough for you," Maura said. "Jenna has a tendency to be…a handful in the mornings."

"You were fine," I winked at Jenna who smiled brightly for me.

"Jenna…can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Jenna nodded.

"Can you go give Jane and me a moment to talk?"

"Ok mom," Jenna stood and walked to the kitchen. "See ya Jane."

"Bye Jenna," I smiled.

Alone in the living room I exhaled. I had been waiting for this since last night.

"So I'm going to swing by the station and make sure that report was filed and all is in order. Find out who those guys were…"

" You think…it was something other than a break in?" Maura asked me.

"Well there was something more professional about it. I'm going to see if I can sit in on the interviews."

Maura bit the side of her lip. "Maura is there something you want to tell me?" I asked. I could sense her nervousness.

"No," Maura shook her head. "I…I'm sure they were just out to create trouble."

"I'm glad I happened to be walking by when I did."

"Me too," Maura held my eyes. "Thank you again Jane."

"It's no problem," I said. I got up from the couch. "I should probably get going. Thanks for the coffee."

"You understand now," Maura spoke up. "Why…I couldn't go out with you…those times."

I turned back around. "Cause you have a kid?" I asked half confused half understanding.

"I just didn't think…you'd be…interested."

There it was. She knew I was interested. I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure of yourself are you?" I said. Maura's faced blushed.

"No…I mean I didn't mean it like that…"

I cut her off. "I was kidding Maura," I lowered my head. I slowly began to walk to the door but paused, as I was half way out. "Maura?"

"Yeah?"

"I am…interested…still." With that I closed the door behind me as I called out a goodbye to Jenna. I just laughed. I could do kids. I'm good with kids. An evil smile crossed by face. Oh yes. I could do Maura too.

She was very do-able…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sighed and slowed down my pace. "Maybe we shouldn't do this?" I spun around and looked at Frost.

"Well it's your choice Jane. This is going to be the best way to find out where Maura's been and what she's been up to."

"I know...I still feel like...like..."

"You're going behind her back?"

"Yes." I paused. "Do you think I should just wait and see what she tells me."

"This is a side of you I'm not used to seeing," Frost paused and looked to his left and his right. "Come on...sit down."

He me to the bench located outside the courthouse. "Talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" I asked. I don't like this feeling. I don't like it at all.

"Tell me what's going on inside of there," he pointed to my head. "Or should I say there?" he lowered his finger pointing to my heart.

"I'm worried about her. Last night...she was so cared Frost. I could see it in her eyes."

"Well someone broke into her house," Frost offered. "I'm a cop and I'd still be a little freaked."

"It was more than that," I shook my head. "There was something else. I could see it in the way she was asking me questions, she was trying to play it off like something else."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know," I answered confused. "Frost?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I should wait," I looked into his eyes. "I don't think I can do it like this."

"Okay then," Frost nodded. "We do it your way Jane." He smiled. "Maybe she'll come around and tell you what's going on...but if she doesn't...at least we know there are other options."

"True," I nodded. "Thanks Frost."

"What are partners for," he smiled.

"You're so much more then that Frost...you know that right?"

"I know," he nodded and smiled. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "You smell nice today. Is that...oh lord. Are you wearing CK1?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"You don't like it?"

"I do...I do...I just also happen to know who LOVES CK1," I winked. "I wonder if that has anything to do with why you're wearing it." The new receptionaist in the main lobby area. Frost was in love. Well, at least for this week, I thought and smiled.

"A man can dream," Frost laughed. "Someday she'll wake up and see I'm standing right in front of her."

I laughed.

"It's going to be okay Jane."

"I know," I nodded. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate. "Oh that's me."

"Hello?"

"Jane?"

"Yes."

"It's me...Maura."

"Oh Hi Maura," I smiled. Frost just nudged me and winked. I swatted at his arm.

"Jenna and I were wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner tonight?"

"Dinner tonight?" I looked at Frost who gave me thumbs up.

"Well if you don't have plans that is...I'm sorry it's short notice..."

"No," I smiled. "It's not short notice. I'd love too. What can I bring?"

"Just yourself. How does 7 sound?"

"Sounds good." God...somehow I knew I was smiling from ear to ear.

"See you at 7."

"Okay. Bye." I hung up and looked at Frost.

"well...sounds like someone wants to say thank you for being her knight in shining armor," Frost laughed.

"Shut it," I threw him a glance. "Come on. We can go file those papers on Pattersons case."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I knocked at Maura's door. "Hello?" came a voice from behind the screen door. "Jane?"

"It's me," I smiled and opened up. "Can I come in."

"Of course," Maura smiled. I held up the flowers I had bought. "They are beautiful."

"For Jenna," I smiled.

"She'll love them," Maura laughed. "She's been talking about you non-stop since she got home from school."

"Really?" I asked amused.

"I think she's quite smitten with you," Maura laughed. "I can't say I blame her." I felt a blush run up the side of my face. Damn.

"Jane!" I heard the cheerful voice call out from down the hall.

"Hey Jenna," I smiled. "These are for you."

"Ohhhh," Jenna took them from me. "They are so pretty."

"I'm glad you like. They're carnations. White means friendship," I smiled.

"Cause we're friends...that's so cool," Jenna laughed. "Mom can I go put them in a vase?"

"Sure," Maura laughed. "You want a beer? some ice tea?"

"A beer sounds good," I nodded.

"Glass or bottle."

"Bottle is fine," I smiled and followed Maura to the kitchen.

"So bottle is like a cop thing huh?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "No more than glass is a doctor thing I'm sure."

"We're having grilled chicken. I hope you're not a vegetarian?"

"No. I like meat," I laughed. No way..Had I just said that?

"Well the backyards this way. We're going to eat outside. It's too nice to not take advantage of it."

"I agree. Lead the way," I smiled as Maura grabbed the bowls.

"You want hand with that?" I reached down and graced the side of Maura's hand. I took the salad bowl from her. nice to see I'm not the only one who blushes. Taking the fruit bowl she moved to the backyard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...and I told her that monkeys do it too. She still didn't believe me. So I showed her that national geographic channel. She shut up after that."

"Jenna," Maura said between laughing. "We don't say shut up."

"Sorry, " Jenna looked at me. "She was quiet after that."

"I bet, "I smiled. This kid was a riot. And a lot older then her age would let on.

"Honey why don't you go inside and finish your drawing for tomorrow."

"Ok," Jenna stood. "Oh Jane. I was wondering if you wanted to come to my play. I'm the lead."

"Oh well congratulations, "I smiled. "I'd love to attend."

"Great. See I told you she'd like it mom," Jenna smiled. "I'm going to save you and mom front row seats."

"Sounds great," I smiled. Jenna ran inside as Maura looked at me.

"She's kind of clingy once she meets someone."

"It's okay," I smiled. "I really like her. She's a great kid."

"She is," Maura nodded and looked at the house. I saw she had left...gone someplace in her head. I took this moment to just observe her. Slowly she came back.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," Maura nodded.

It was now or never. "Maura last night...you were going to tell me something...or at least I got the impression you wanted to tell me something. You know you can trust me with anything...anything at all."

"I know," Maura nodded. "I do trust you."

There it was again. There was something on her face...something deep inside her. She was hiding something.

"If there is something you wanted to say about the break in Maura...now is the time." There. I just threw it out there.

"No. Nothing," Maura shook her head. "Do you like strawberry shortcake?"

Damn.

A beeping sound went off. Maura glanced at her Nextel. "I'm on call. Excuse me."

"I'm sorry...I've got to go Jane. Jenna," Maura called out as Jenna appeared at the door. "Jenna get dressed. I need to go to work. Come on."

"Mom," Jenna looked sad. "I thought we were having strawberry shortcake. I have my movie already too...I don't want to go to the hospital."

"Jenna please," Maura tried to reason. "I know you don't like it baby. I'm sorry. But I've got..."

"I can stay with her," I offered. I looked at Maura. "I don't mind."

Maura looked at Jenna and back to me. "Are you sure?"

"Sure," I smiled. "Go. Save lives. We'll be here when you get back," I laughed.

"I owe you," Maura laughed.

"Fine. I'll collect on another dinner sometime."

Maura just looked at me. "You're amazing you know that?" she smiled. "Thank you."

"Come on Jane," Jenna came and grabbed my arm. "We can play go-fish with my new sponge bob playing cards."

Maura laughed and grabbed her keys. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Oh man. I was falling and falling hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

"Look at you," he hissed. "You're pathetic. You'll die cold and alone unless you tell me what I want to know."

Breathing was becoming more and more difficult with each passing moment.

I was trying to find anything to focus on. Brown. Brown eyes. A soft voice whispering in my ears...telling me she loves me. Telling me to fight.

"Maura..." I whispered as I passed out.

"Not even she can save you now..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Trip to the Park

A:N/ I've got about four stories I'll be posting (updates and new stories as well). I wanted to thank people who take the time to write reviews, add my works to your favorites list, and just encourage not only myself but all those writers out there. Your support means the world. Thanks

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane and Jenna enjoyed their night playing cards. Little by little Jane and Maura would spend more time together, getting to know one another. Once a week, on Friday's, Jane would take her two favorite ladies out for dinner, so long as Maura wasn't on call. If she was, Jane just took Jenna out.

"You've been so good for her," Maura smiled as they walked the long path to the park.

"She certainly keeps me on my toes," Jane smiled.

"Just…moving here…making new friends, it can take it tolls. She hates moving."

Jane saw the opportunity and moved. "So…you two have moved a lot?"

Maura realized she opened the door. "A few times. Yes."

"Maura may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Jane made sure Jenna was up ahead of them, on making a B-line for the swings. "Jenna's father…is he a part of your life anymore?"

Maura was silent for a moment. "No."

"Oh." Jane waited for Maura to elaborate, but she didn't.

"So you're happy here?" Jane asked smiling.

"In Boston?"

"Yeah."

"Yes," Maura nodded. "We're both happy."

"I might be biased," Jane smiled as she approached Jenna and began pushing her on the swing. "But I for one am very glad you came home."

"Jane?" Jenna asked.

"Yes?"

"Mom says you two were friends…best friends."

"We were."

"Why didn't you stay friends? Did you not like her anymore?"

"Jenna," Maura warned.

"I think it's a fair question," Jane nodded. "Well your mom and I were best friends. But we grew up. I guess we did some silly things and our lives just took us to different places, different schools. But look at us now," Jane smiled. "Close as ever." She kept her eyes locked on Maura. Maura felt a blush rise up. She tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled, lowering her head.

"Mom you're blushing," Jenna laughed and pointed out.

"It's warm tonight," Maura said in her defense.

"You wanted Jane's sweater before," Jenna countered.

"You've got answers for everything don't you?" Maura laughed.

"Jane says a good Detective pays attention to the clues. I'm just being a good detective. Aren't I Jane?"

Jane laughed. "I plead the fifth."

"What's that?" Jenna asked.

"I'll explain it to you some other time. Your mom and I are going to be sitting right there watching you," Jane pointed to the bench. "okay?"

"Yeah," Jenna nodded. "I'm not two Jane."

"Right," Jane smiled. "My mistake."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting on the bench, Jane reached over and took Maura's hand in her own. "Is this okay?"

Maura smiled. "It's more than okay. In fact I was wondering how long was going to take."

"Take for what?" Jane smiled.

"For you to kiss me. I know you've thought about it a few times…and I think once…you were going to go in for it. But you stopped. Maybe I scared you? Maybe I had something in my teeth?" Maura winked.

"If I did kiss you…would you run away?"

Deciding Jane was worth the risk, Maura slid in closer. "If you kissed me…running away from you would be the last thing on my mind," Maura whispered. Slowly Jane leaned forward and kissed Maura gently on the lips. Not being one for public displays, Jane slowly pulled back watching Maura with her eyes closed and smiling.

"It's been a long time since I've kissed someone."

"It's been a long time since I've been kissed," Maura answered back.

"It was nice," Jane smiled.

"It was wonderful." They went back to watching Jenna playing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did I upset you?" Jane asked noticing Maura had got quiet. "I didn't mean to bring up your ex."

"It's okay," Maura waved her off. "I just don't talk about him."

"Did it end bad?" Jane wondered.

"Not really," Maura tried to divert the question.

"Does he see Jenna?"

"No."

"Maura…" Jane paused. "You know I love spending time with both of you. And you know I care about both of you. But…I can't help but feel like there's something you're not telling me. Like you're keeping this secret."

"Jane I like you. Jenna likes you. But you need to let this go. For my sake. Please."

"It's just…"

"Hey guys," Frost and Keri came walking up beside the two women.

"Frost," Maura smiled thankful for the interruption. "Hi."

"Maura this is Keri," Frost introduced the blond woman. "Jane's…ahhh" he paused not sure what Jane had told Maura about Keri, or even if Maura knew Keri was still in not just his life as she was his friend, but also Jane's still as well.

"Keri," Maura extended her hand. "Nice to meet you." Maura considered herself an expert in body launage. It was clear from the blush that rose up Jane's cheek, the the ease Keri seemed to have around Jane and Frost she was someone close to them both.

"Keri and I used to date," Jane in a rush. "But we found out we worked better as friends."

"Right," Keri nodded smiling and taking Maura's hand. Frost coughed as the mild awkwardness of the situation. "You're right," Keri looked at Jane. "She is cute."

Frost laughed. "Jane I've never seen you turn that shade of red before."

"Shut up," Jane laughed. "What are you two doing here?"

"Frost and I met at Smith's Ice Cream. It's such a nice night we decided to take a walk."

Maura looked over to where Jenna was swinging. She was no longer there. "Jenna?" Maura called out.

Jane looked and saw Jenna was gone. "Hey Jenna!" Jane called.

In the distance a faint shout could be heard, "Mommmmmyyyy! Jane!"

Maura reacted first, but fell behind Frost and Jane who moved at a faster pace the her shorter legs carried her. Jane jumped over the teeter-totter and past the swing set as frost kept her pace, at her side crossing the park past the trees.

"Black van!" Jane shouted and pointed.

"Got it!" Frost jumped the railing as Jane rounded the corner where younger couples were making out on blankets to bad music.

She caught site of Jenna who bit her attackers arm, causing him to lose his grip, dropping her. Jenna ran between the cars as Jane swooped down the hill, flanking the attacker. She leapt and managed to tackle him to the ground. She saw the black metal piece flash before her eyes, as the butt of the gun landed on her head. He swung around and lowered his aim. Instinctively she reached for her own side arm…but realized she wasn't carrying it.

'Oh my god. This is it. I'm going to die…'

"Freeze!"

Frost. Thank God.

"Lower your weapon!" The squeal of tires was heard. A driver. There was a driver in the van.

She heard gun shots ring out, as she watched Jenna's attacker leap for the van. Jane noticed the small girl and dived to get her covered. Maura and Keri charged as the shots rang out. Scream muffled with cries. Looking up and locking eyes with Maura she slowly watched the van make its get away…attacker and driver inside.

"Frost!" Keri cried out. Checking to make sure Jenna was okay, Jane slowly staggered over to Frost who was laying now motionless on the ground. The blood bleeding from her head causing her vision to blur as her eyes refused to focus. She dropped to her knees. "Frost?" Jane asked confused. She tried to reach out for him, but fell unconscious to the ground next to him.

"Someone call 9-1-1!" was the last sound Jane heard. She was pretty sure it was Maura.

xxxxxxxxx

Jane could hear whispered talking as she slowly opened her eyes. "…Jenna? Frost?" the last moments before her loss of consciousness came flooding back.

"Shhh," she felt a soothing hand on her own. "It's Okay Jane. You're okay." Slowly focused in on Keri.

"Keri?"

"Do you know where you are?"

"The hospital?" Jane whispered hoping her guess was wrong and right all at once.

"Jane?" came the soft voice of the child behind Keri.

Jane glanced down and saw Jenna smiling at her. "I'm so glad you're awake. I was so worried," the young girl moved in. She looked up at Keri. "Can I hug her?"

Jane felt her heart melt. "Of course you can hug me," she smiled. She didn't wait for Keri to utter the same words.

Wrapping her arms around the girl she felt a little dizzy from the leaning forward movement.

"Easy Jane. You took a good hit to the head." Keri took a breath. "What do you remember?"

"Bits and pieces," Jane said allowing Jenna to sit up on the bed with her. "Where is Maura?"

"First why don't you tell me what you remember."

"Someone grabbed Jenna," Jane said focusing on the wall ahead of her…seeing the scene play out. "We ran. Frost and I caught up with them near the parking lot. Jenna got away. He tried to grab her again but…I tackled him."

"Like a football player," Jenna said. Her eyes still red and swallow from crying.

"I remember Maura screaming. I remember…gun shots…Frost…" Jane took a breath. "Oh God. Frost…" she started to get up. "Where is Frost?"

"He's in surgery," Keri said calmly.

"I've got to go. I need to be there with him. He shouldn't be alone."

"Maura's in with him Jane. She stopped his bleeding on the scene as best she could." Jane felt Jenna shake slightly in her arms.

"You okay?" she asked pulling the young girl closer to her.

"I'm kind of scared."

Keri moved to the foot of the bed. "I'm going to leave you two alone. I'll go see how things are going." Quietly she left the room.

"You don't have to be scared anymore honey," Jane whispered. "The bad man is gone."

"He'll be back. They won't stop." Jenna said sadly. "Mom's just going to leave again Jane. I don't want to leave. I like it here. I have friends here. I have you. Mom has you."

"Who won't stop Jenna?" Jane asked calmly. She heard Jenna sniffle.

"My dad. His men."

"Who are his men?"

"They are bad guys, Jane. Just like Maura's father was. Just like my dad is."

"So your dad's trying to take you away from your mom?" Jane asked. All the pieces finally falling into place. She felt the small head bob up and down.

"Jenna…the night the bad men broke into your house… they trying to steal you instead of money?" Again the head moved up and down.

Maura lied.

Maura lied and now her life, her daughter's life, and her best friend and partner life had been put at risk.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Jane whispered.

"Mom likes you Jane," Jenna said looking up. "I think she always has. She didn't want to hurt you."

_'Too late,' Jane thought_.

"Jenna I want you to promise me something."

"Anything," Jenna spoke calmly.

"Promise me that if your mom tries to run again…you'll call me first."

Jenna knew what Jane was asking of her. She might have been a child but she'd seen more pain and suffering then most adults.

"I promise," Jenna lifted her finger and interlaced it with Jane's own. "You look tired."

"I am," Jane nodded. She assumed they had given her something of a pain killer. "Will you stay with me and rest?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Jenna whispered kissing Jane's cheek. "sleep now okay Jane?"

"Okay," Jane smiled and wrapped her arms protectively around the young girl.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"You look like shit," Jane said opening her eyes and seeing Maura sitting at her bedside, holding her hand, looking also at her daughter who was wrapped under Jane's other arm, sleeping sound.

"Look who is talking."

"Frost?"

"He'll be fine. He lost a lot of blood, but we were able to repair the damage."

Jane felt slightly sick to her stomach. She had fallen for Maura Isles and fallen hard. She'd have done anything to protect her and her daughter…but Maura's lies came at the cost of not just her life but Frost's also.

"Jane I…"

"I know," Jane nodded. "Jenna told me."

"You've got to believe me when I say I never would have done anything that would have put you or Frost or my daughter in danger. I'm so sorry for not being honest with you."

"That's what I don't get," Jane whispered. "I can't remember how many times I asked you…how many times I begged you to open up to me. Did I not prove myself enough? Did you think you couldn't trust me?"

"No. Not at all."

"What then Maura?"

"I was scared?"

"Scared of what?" Jane asked confused. "me?"

"No. Never you. Jane you're the only thing that makes me feel safe," Maura whispered. "Even when I was a kid…you…you always came to my rescue Jane. You've always been there. My own personal hero. "

Jane closed her eyes. "I remember…"

_Jane was playing out in the school yard. It was a big schoolyard. It was a big school. It was the third day of first grade. She was watching the older kids play marbles._

_She heard muffled cries, walked around the corner and she saw it._

_"Stop…please…stop…"_

_"What's the matter? Gonna cry baby? Look at the little baby cry."_

_"Give it," she asked pleading with them. They only laughed harder at her._

_"Hey," Jane walked up to them "Give that back to her."_

_The bigger of the two boys looked at her. "Who's going to make me?" he laughed pushing Jane back. "Not some stupid girl with cooties…"_

_Jane jumped up and locked her elbow around the boy, dropping him to the ground, wasting no time throwing her fist into his face. "stupid jerk picking on people…" she yelled while swinging._

_"Jane Rizzoli!" the teacher pulled her off the boy. "Girls should rough house Jane. Get moving…"_

_"Thanks," the small voice said to Jane as she was led to stand against the wall. "What's your name?"_

_"Jane. You?"_

_"I'm Maura." Maura smiled._

"You stood for me that day. It was one of the first times anyone had."

Jane sighed. "Maura I would have done anything for you. You were my first crush. Didn't you know that?"

"I knew," Maura nodded as she traced her fingers down Jane's exposed arm. "I just didn't know how to deal with it. I was confused and scared. It wasn't till after my divorce from Colin that I was really comfortable with myself. And I can't regret it…cause Jenna is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"What will you do now?"

"Leave," Maura whispered. "It's the only way I can protect her."

"Maura there has to be another way…running isn't an option. Not for you. And not for this poor kid."

"I don't know what else to do Jane," Maura felt her voice crack as tears escaped.

"Let me worry about that. Let me take care of your Maura. Please."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sighed and watched the steady breathing of the two women asleep in her room. Maura and Jenna both deep in sleep after the exhausting day they had. Jane slowly got out of bed and quietly made her way to her stuff on the table. She picked up her cell and walked into the hallway, making sure to keep her backside closed.

"Anderson it's Rizzoli." Jane waited. "I have a favor. I need you to run a full background on one Colin Doyle. I'm talking medical, finical, family. All of it. If he got a detention in the third grade for using the whoopee cushion; I want to know."

She watched as the young husband and wife stood outside the two way glass watching their newborn.

"Anderson I'm calling every favor you owe me," Jane smiled. "Including all that babysitting. This is important to me."

"No problem," the voice on the other end. "You want me to call you when the files ready?"

"Yeah. Call my cell."

"Okay Jane."

"Thanks Anderson."

"How's Frost?"

"I'm on my way to see him right now," Jane sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat by the bed. The steady beeps dulled her into a soft sleep. Her head was still bothering her immensely, but she was dealing. Her main priority was Maura, Jenna, and Frost.

"He's been sleeping straight through," Keri said softly from the chair behind Jane.

"Maura told me he'll be okay."

"She's pretty amazing," Keri said.

"She is."

"Jane what's going on?" Keri asked. "Those guys…were going after that poor little girl like they did, why? What do they want with Maura and Jenna?"

"I'm going to find out," Jane said smoothly.

"How is it," Keri said reaching down and taking Frost's hand. "You don't know how much someone means to you till you almost lose them."

"Nature I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"It takes us almost losing someone before we understand fully what they mean to us."

"Like Jenna and Maura," Keri asked.

"For the first time," Jane said feeling her eyes fill up, "I looked forward to the day. I looked forward to seeing that little girl and Maura. I was happy. I laughed."

"I saw it," Keri smiled. "I haven't seen you smile that much…or seen you that happy in a long time."

"I'm not going to lose her Keri. Not to some jerk who can't let go of the past."

"Then don't," Keri said placing her hand on top of Jane's. "fight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The phone rang from his pocket as he swung his golf club. "What?" he asked flipping it open, not even bothering to look at the name. "That's the second time those two have failed me. The first was enough," he snapped his fingers as the golf caddy handed him a different club.

"You know I don't tolerate failure. Deal with them." He flipped the phone shut.

"What's my score?" he asked the caddy.

"Four above sir."

"Good," he smiled and nodded. "Give yourself an extra large tip. Say $500."

"Thank you sir," the caddy smiled and turned to leave with the bag. The phone rang again.

"I'm trying to relax here. What?"

His face visibly tensed. "Who called it in? A cop?" he sighed. "Find me everything you can on her. I don't care how much. Just do it."

He flipped the phone shut again, this time powering it off.

"I want my little girl back," he hissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. The Story mostly

Written In The Stars 15

Berg Coffecup26

Disclaimers: See Part 1

I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark

"Hey," the raspy voice smiled. "I hear someone owes me a few lunches?"

Jane began to cry and laugh at the same time. "That's the understatement of the year Barry Frost."

"How's Jenna?"

"She's good."

"Maura?"

Jane paused and nodded. "We're getting there." She looked back to Keri who nodded and stood.

"I'll let you two talk," she smiled and walked out.

"Okay what's on your mind Rizzoli?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've got that 'something's going on' look. So…what's going on?"

Jane sighed. "I found out those answers I wanted to the questions I didn't really know."

Frost shook his head. "Must be the meds," he smiled, "cause I actually followed that sentence."

Jane smiled. Slowly it faded. "Maura's running."

"From?"

"Her ex."

Frost nodded. "Is there more to it than that?"

"Much more," Jane sighed and walked to her jacket pulling out a file. "Maura and Colin 101."

"Wow," Frost looked at the folder. "Is that mostly her or him?"

"Him of course," Jane shook her head. "He is bad news."

"You don't have to tell me," Frost nodded. "I found out the hard way."

"I'm so sorry…I…"

"Jane," Frost cut her off. "We're cops. Serve and protect. It's part of the job. I'm just glad I'm okay. You're okay. And that kids okay."

Jane slowly brought her hand up to her bandage. "Yeah. I'm lucky. I'm thick headed."

"I've been saying that for years," Frost winked. "Did you talk to her yet?"

"I'm on my way there now," Jane smiled sadly.

"You love her." It wasn't a question

"With all my heart."

Listen to your heart  
When she's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell her goodbye

Maura smiled at the older swing set among some of the shiny playground toys. She didn't need to turn around to know it was Jane approaching her. "I haven't been back here since…well sixth grade I'd say."

Jane laughed. "Takes you back doesn't it," she sat down next to Maura on the swing.

"I almost didn't feel right leaving her," Maura looked at Jane. "But…I trust Keri."

"She's a good woman," Jane nodded.

Where to begin? Jane smiled. "I loved you before I was old enough to realize what love really was…and when I did…everywhere I turned I was told it was wrong."

Maura just watched Jane and listened. "When you left…I don't think I left my room for weeks," Jane laughed. "When I finally did…I was ready to go to college."

"We didn't hang out that much in high school," Maura smiled. "You were kind of the jock."

"And you were kind of the brain," Jane teased back. "Look at you now though. Saving lives."

"I wish I could save my own," Maura said half joking half serious. "and for your info- I noticed you too."

Jane laughed. "You did not," she smiled. "You're just trying to make me feel less dork-like."

"Honest," Maura smiled and reached out to take Jane's hand. "I love your hands," she said softly. "I used to go to the basketball games and just watch you play."

"I never saw you," Jane said almost sadly.

"Well you were kinda busy," Maura laughed. "come on. Lets walk."

They got up and began walking. "I see the tire kingdom is still up and running."

"Are you kidding me," Jane laughed. "These things won't start to break down till 2089," she smiled.

"I wonder if we can fit under the old bridge," Maura smiled and ducked down taking small steps till she reached what the kids called the 'Pirate Holding Area'.

"God last time I was under here…" Maura smiled looking around the small secluded area.

"You kissed Kevin Swanson."

Maura turned to see Jane right behind her. "You're right," she nodded. "I was like…twelve. He's the only one I kissed in here. I thought I was so cool."

"Well this was the make out place," Jane laughed.

"Did you ever kiss anyone in here?" Maura asked.

"One time," Jane nodded.

"Details Ms. Rizzoli," Maura moved in a little closer, enjoying the safeness she felt with Jane around.

"I was seven," Jane said.

"Wow," Maura smiled. "you were young."

"She was seven too. I found her in here…hiding," Jane smiled warmly.

"What was she hiding from?"

"Some boys who were trying to lift up her dress with a stick."

"Boys," Maura rolled her eyes. "What happened."

"Well first she told me she was never coming out again," Jane smiled. "I told her she didn't have to worry. That I'd save her."

"Always the cop," Maura said smiling lovingly.

"I will you know…" Jane looked into Maura's eyes. "Save you."

Maura just stood there…hearing Jane's words. Slowly in sunk in. "You kissed me in here?" Maura asked trying to remember.

"First and only kiss I had in Pirates Hold," Jane smiled. "Though a point five second 'be my best friend' peck doesn't really matter," Jane laughed. Maura held her eyes.

"It matters," she whispered and leaned forward, capturing Jane's lips with her own. Slowly the kiss began to turn to something much more passionate. The sweetness of the innocence recaptured turned into something far more adult within seconds.

Maura pushed Jane back against the tire wall, wrapping her arms around her waist. Jane's hand went to Maura's head, running her fingers through fine silky hair. Maura tilted her head back, allowing Jane's kisses to explore her neck, and ears. Maura couldn't help the moan she let escape. Jane knew exactly how to touch her to make her feel complete.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams

Jane felt Maura's hand caressing the front of her stomach, her nails skimming and slowly reaching for her shirt, pulling the small cotton fabric up. A part of Jane knew Maura needed this contact…but the truth was, Jane needed it as much if not more. She was closer now to having the thing she loved and dreamed of her entire life…and she wasn't about to lose it. Jane pulled back. "Wait…wait."

"What?" Maura pulled back from her kissing.

"I…"

Maura watched a million emotions run across Jane's face. "What is it?"

Jane just smiled and stroked the side of Maura's face. "I love you so much Maura. I just need to tell you that."

Maura crushed her lips to Jane's own, pulling away and kissing her neck and ear, brining her lips just within whisper distance. "I love you too…I want you Jane."

And as a million and one teenage fantasies involving one Maura Isles came crashing to the surface, Jane just lost it. She flipped Maura and helped her to get her shirt off as well. "I can't believe we're going to do this in the here," Maura giggled as she felt Jane slipping her hand to the button and zipper of her jeans.

"I can," Jane winked.

Listen to your heart  
When she's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart

And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind

Though no images could be see- the device was clearly broadcasting the sounds of the two lovers from within.

'Ohhhh'

'God that feels god.'

'no one has ever made me do that before.'

He adjusted his pants and wiped the stupid smile off his face. Hey- just cause it was work didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it somewhat. He dialed his bosses number.

"It's me. Yeah you're suspicions on that cop…you're right. They are…well…let's just say you're right. What do you want me to do?"

He waited and nodded. "Okay boss. No problem." He shut the phone. Poor bitch didn't stand a chance.

Listen to your heart  
When she's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart

Sitting against the tire wall, half dressed, half naked, Maura held Jane in her arms. "Wow."

Jane smiled. "I take back every bad word I said about this place."

Maura looked down at Jane. "I remember…"

"What?"

"When you came in here…and kissed me. I remember." She smiled. "You told me not to be afraid. That you'd handle it."

"I did handle it."

"You did," Maura smiled.

"And I will again…just don't leave." Jane looked into Maura's eyes. "I don't think I could bare it."

"I'm not going anywhere," Maura whispered. "But you do realize what you're taking on don't you?"

"I can handle him…"

"I didn't mean Colin," Maura said the name with a low hate. She didn't want to bring him up in this special moment. "I meant Jenna and I. You're not just dating me. Now you're dating a woman who has a kid. You sure you're up for this?"

"Well if worse comes to worse," Jane smiled kissing Maura's neck. "I can call backup."

Maura just laughed.

I felt the water hit my face. Slowly I opened my eyes.

"Come on sleeping beauty. Up…up," he said.

I felt myself being picked up. Opening my eyes, I took a deep breath. I didn't think it was possible to hurt in this many places. "Where am I?"

"Losing it already," the voice from behind the thug said. I knew that voice. It was the voice that had haunted me these last 48 hours. Is that how long it had been?

2 days.

God.

Maura must be out of her mind with worry. At least she's safe…and Jenna's safe.

"The things running through your mind," he hissed walking closer to me. "Normally I don't get this involved in their business dealings," Colin laughed at me. "but for you- I was willing to make the exception."

"Lucky me."

"The question I've been asking myself all along is why," Colin smiled at me.

I would play his sick game…if it meant keeping me alive just a bit longer. "Why what?"

"Why didn't you just walk away from it?" Colin looked sincerely interested in my answer. "I mean once you did your back ground check and you knew just who I was and what it was I am truly capable of…why not walk away?"

"Because I don't do that."

"You don't do that," Colin nodded at me, rubbing his chin. "You're too good for that. I get it now," Colin smiled. "You had to play hero," he laughed. "Nice job hero…let me ask you…are all your rescue missions this successful?"

"Depends on how sick the pervert is I'm dealing with," I wheezed out between coughs.

"Tsk tsk," Colin waved his finger at me. "Now isn't the time to be trivializing the moment…nor is it the time to be making idol if not laughable threats."

Just a bit longer Jane. Come on. Just a bit longer.

"So tell me Colin," I breathed out heavy. "I'm curious."

"What about?" Colin asked slightly smug.

"How does it feel…knowing the only way you could get your wife to touch you…was by killing her father simply to take over as head of a mod family?"

"Bitch…" I saw Colin hand lift back and then blackness engulfed me.

Previously

Jane and Maura sat side by side on the swing. "What's that?" Maura asked feeling Jane's leg.

"My side arm."

"Oh," Maura nodded.

"I'm sorry. With everything that's happened I'd just feel safer knowing if I needed it- it's there."

"Do you think you'll need it?" Maura asked worried.

"Hopefully not," Jane shook her head. "I spoke to the DA and gave her all the info I found on Colin."

Maura visibly shook. "I know you hate to hear his name," Jane said softly. "I'm sorry."

"There was a time," Maura began as her eyes looked across the backyard to where Jenna was playing with two other girls, "that I didn't think I'd be able to open my eyes let alone go on." She paused and glanced at Jane. "That's how bad it was."

"But you got out," Jane said taking Maura's hand.

"I had no choice."

"Does Jenna know about Colins…history?"

"No," Maura shook her head. "If I had my way she wouldn't know about him period."

"How did she find out about him if she has never lived with him?"

"Someway…somehow Colin found out I was pregnant."

"So…you didn't get pregnant on purpose?"

"No," Maura shook her head and looked back at her little girl. "Something so beautiful came from something so…" She felt herself choke up.

"What is it?"

"The night of Jenna's conception…Colin…I don't remember it at all." Jane just remained quiet as Maura went on. "I knew he was evil…but I had no idea how bad it was till that night. It wasn't till later when I had learned what he'd done to my biological father; I discovered who he really was."

"So you left?"

"Two months later I bought a test at a drug store. Went to the doctors after that to be sure. And 7 months later…Jenna came into my life."

"She looks like you," Jane whispered, "she loves like you. She's sweet and charming, and 100% your daughter."

Maura smiled. She looked at Jane. "I'm glad."

"About?"

"You talked me into staying. Otherwise…"

"You would have run."

"It's all we've ever know Jane," Maura said sadly.

TBC


	7. Sugar We're Going Down

Present

I watched as he cracked his knuckles. "I know you," I said watching the overweight goon turn around and look at me. For the moment Colin wasn't around; I shifted the ropes just around that with the right force, I might be able to get out of this chair and out of this hell hole.

I felt an evil grin come to my face. Time to pick a fight.

"What?" he asked looking at me.

"Vinny. Tony. Ralphie. Frankie…" I stopped to think. "What was your name again?"

"Tony."

"Right," I snapped my fingers. "I never forget a face."

"You don't know me," he scoffed.

"I do," I smiled. "I loved you in Soprano's."

"You better shut your mouth before I shut it for you," he hissed.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a girl?" I laughed at him. "Besides you wouldn't want to take away from good old Colin's fun."

I watched him visibly flinch. Perhaps brining Colin's name into this wasn't a good idea. I needed to really tic this guy off. "So how does a man like you get into a business like this?"

He chose to ignore me now.

It was the smallest of reflections that caught my eye. Bingo.

"So what does your wife think about your profession? Was this a career choice you made together or were you hitting people and attempting kidnapping of young girls before that?"

I see him lunge at me, knocking me back. I knew it. He didn't want to hit me, but pushing me wouldn't be an issue. I felt my chair fall back as my head and shoulders connected with the back of the chair. A slight pain shot through- but well worth the feeling of being able to move my arms again.

Oh this poor bastard didn't know what he had coming.

He went after me. He went after Frost. His biggest mistake was going after Maura and Jenna.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Previously_

_Once I was sure Jenna was asleep I came to stand in Maura's doorway. "Hey," she smiled._

_"She's asleep," I said softly. "Why don't you try and get some rest."_

_"I don't know if I can," Maura answered honestly._

_"I've got two parked units outside," I said sitting down on her bed. "and one Detective outside on the premises."_

_"How is I feel safest when you're here with me?"_

_"Well," I did my best to sound cocky and smile, "I'm the best. I take the whole protect and serve concept to the max." I gently ran my hands down her shoulder and rubber the soft skin on her arms._

_"Serve," her voice dropped an octave lower, "sound kinky."_

_"Only if you want it to be," I smiled as I leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. Grabbing hold of my shirt Maura pulled me tenderly toward her._

_"I feel like breaking the law," she whispered in my ear._

_"Well then," I smiled, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to assume the position."_

_Her laughter filled the room…and warmed my heart._

_Hours later, the darkness of the night still had not been greeted by the day. I watched Maura sleep soundly. My cell phone which was on silent vibrated on the nightstand. I didn't recognize the number. I flipped the phone open and before I could get out a greeting I heard his voice._

_"I want you to listen to me carefully," he said in a calm manner. "I don't think you understand the force you're up against. I've got politicians lining my pockets, money in accounts on islands you've never even heard of, people who would kill at the drop of a dime simply because I've asked them to. Are you listening?"_

_"I'm listening."_

_"I want my little girl. You can have that slut for all I care. Maura can't keep her from me. She's my blood. Mine. And if there is one thing you've learned Detective Rizzoli…it's that I always get what I want."_

_I was silent._

_"I married her for her power, her fathers connections," Colin laughed. "She had no idea who he was. The man who raised her not her biological father. A stranger who'd watched her for years, a killer, her real father. This phone conversation is getting is going nowhere. Don't think I couldn't come in that house right now and snatch that girl from that whore's grasp. I could. But I'm not going too. I'm also not going to do this the legal way. The less the law is involved the better. So I'll make this as clear and simple as I can. Give me my daughter or I'll kill Maura and everyone else you've ever loved."_

_CLICK._

_I looked down at Maura who was still sleeping. I flipped open the phone again. "Did you get that?"_

_"Yes Detective Rizzoli. We got the trace."_

_"Good," I nodded. "Get me Judy in narcotics and create a conference with Williams from SVU."_

_"Yes Detective Rizzoli," the dispatch replied._

_I stood in the window and watched the darkness greet the dawn._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Present

I may be small…but don't piss me off. Some of the deadliest creatures in the world can take you down with one look. Right now- I was the deadliest.

I jumped his back, locking my elbow around his fat neck, hearing the crush from his windpipe. His gasp of, "plezzzzzzeee…" wheezed out.

"What makes you think," I hissed in his ear as we dropped to the floor, "that hurting an innocent little girl and her mother you get a please." I saw him reaching for his gun. Without quick motion and twist, he stopped moving and fell lifeless on the floor.

"I'm out of favors," I said brushing the dust off my body and grabbing his gun. "You God damn Bastard." I looked down. He was going to shot me with my own gun. I almost laughed inwardly if the situation hadn't been so deadly. How cliché would that has been.

Checking to see how full the clip was, I placed the gun behind my jeans.

"Time to finish this," I mumbled as I slowly and carefully walked to the door.

Presnet 200 miles away

Maura paced the room. "Maura we've got every available unit out looking for her. I've got the best people on this," Korsak assured the young woman.

"But he's…"

"Jane updated us all on Colin's illegal activities as well as what's been going on with you and your daughter."

"She did?" Maura wasn't sure if she was relieved or now more scared then before.

"You're safe Maura," Keri said placing her hand on Maura's shoulder. "You and that beautiful girl are safe."

"You're not going to arrest me?" Maura asked Korsak.

"Why on this green earth would I arrest you for protecting your daughter?" Korsak asked softly. "Granted you might not have taken the most legal of routes," He smiled softly. "But you wanted her safe, and having a daughter of my own- I understand that."

"We've got to find her," Maura whispered.

"Contact should be made very soon," the lead FBI agent said speaking up for the first time. "He'll try to make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Maura asked.

"He'll want to trade Jane for Jenna I'd presume," she sighed. "He's actually stupid enough to think you'd go for it too. I don't think he knows we're in on it. Jane planned to assure him she was keeping your secret."

Wait…what?

Maura shook her head. "Wait. What do you mean…planned too?" Maura held her hand up.

Korsak looked at agent and back to Maura. There was no answer.

"Are you telling me Jane got herself kidnapped on purpose?" Maura asked feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"It was the only way we'd get inside. As far as courts and law enforcement goes…we've got nothing but dead ends. Nothing we've ever tried to pin on this guy has stuck. She's inside, getting the info we need to take him down…and keep you safe," the agent spoke evenly and calmly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

200 Miles Away

Jane encountered two more men, both of whom were dropped and discarded quietly. The night helped her moved with little worry of being seen by anyone or anything. She'd done a few undercover assignments in her career- the perks of always being the first to volunteer.

She'd done more than her share of homework when it came to the likes to Colin. She was ready for him. And she was certain she knew how to take him down.

Maura's phone rang. The Detective gave her a thumbs up, indicating they were ready for her to pick up the phone. "Hello? Jane?" Maura answered it clearly worried. She didn't care if she sounded foolish.

"No," came the cold reply.

"What do you want?"

"A trade," Colin replied. "Jenna for your Detective."

"No," Maura shook her head. "You're not taking my little girl."

"She's my little girl you bitch," Colin said, his calm tone clearly gone. "And if you don't want to trade…then I'll make Jane…mine."

Maura felt her blood boil. "Don't you lay one hand on her head…"

"Or what Maura?" Colin laughed. "What are you going to do?" he continued laughing till he heard the click just a moment before he felt the gun push against the temple of his head.

"Dead men don't laugh," Jane said smoothly. "Say goodbye."

"Jane?" Maura was sure it was Jane. "Jane!"

"Say goodbye," Jane said pushing the gun harder into his temple.

"Goodbye …" Colin breathed out.

CLICK

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?_  
_You been out riding' fences for so long now_  
_Oh, you're a hard one_  
_But I know that you got your reasons_  
_These things that are pleasing' you_  
_Can hurt you somehow_

_Don't you draw the queen of diamonds boy_  
_She'll beat you if she's able_  
_You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet_

_Now it seems to me, some fine things_  
_Have been laid upon your table_  
_But you only want the ones that you can't get_

_Desperado, oh, you aren't getting' no younger_  
_Your pain and your hunger, they're driving' you home_  
_And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talking'_  
_Your prison is walking through this world all alone_

_Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?_  
_The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine_  
_It's hard to tell the nighttime from the day_  
_You're losing' all your highs and lows_  
_Isn't it funny how the feeling goes away?_

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?_  
_Come down from your fences, open the gate_  
_It may be raining', but there's a rainbow above you_  
_You better let somebody love you_  
_(let somebody love you)_  
_You better let somebody love you_  
_before it's too late…_

_-The Eagles_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Maura looked to the Detective. "Was that Jane? Was it?"

The two men looked at each other and then to their supervisor. "Play it back," the agent whispered.

"Why would she be telling him to hang up?" Maura was confused. "Is she free? Can't we get her?"

The agent rubbed her temples and picked up her phone. "Is the implant still active? Good…trace it. I want to hear every word she gets out of him. You understand?"

"You're waiting!" Maura shouted. "Don't wait! Find her! Get her out!"

"We need her in there," the FBI said. "Without the evidence we'll lose him…"

Maura slapped agent across the face. "I don't give a damn about your evidence!"

"Well," Colin cleared his throat. "This is certainly a predicament."

"It would appear so…yes." Jane lowered herself down into a chair, her gun trained on Colin. Colin slowly moved his left hand.

"I may be drugged, beaten, and most likely suffering internal bleeding…but I wouldn't make that move," Jane shifted just slightly. "Unless of course you're a betting man…in which case you can figure the odds of you getting your hand close enough to that desk before I put your brain matter against the wall behind you. You want to calculate that?"

Colin considered her words and stopped moving his hand. "So now what? You kill me?"

"Believe me," Jane smiled. "Nothing would give more pleasure then putting a bullet in that cold black thing that the rest of us call a heart."

"So do it."

"Tempting," Jane smiled. "But no. I'd rather watch you get gang raped at Rikers every night while some big guy named Bubba calls you his wife."

Colin laughed. "You're a fool," he whispered.

"How do you figure that?"

"I won't go to jail," he said, his anger growing with each slipped word from his mouth. "I'll get off…like I always do. There will be some technicality. Something. And if that doesn't work…then I'll bribe a judge. Do you know how many I have on my payroll? At least 10- and that's in NY and Pennsylvania alone. Money is an amazing thing. It buys you power, freedom…"

"It can't buy you love," Jane said cocking her gun. "And it can't buy you silence."

"So what?" Colin looked at the door. "We wait here till…the Calvary arrives? It's an island you stupid bitch. They won't find you."

"You're awfully sure of yourself aren't you?" Jane smiled. "Kidnapping…three times. Assaulting and attempted murder of a Detective…actually- two Detectives. Murder of Maura's father and countless others… Hmmm…I wonder what other charges they'll nail your ass on?" Jane said egging him on.

"I wouldn't talk to me like that…"

"Like what?" Jane laughed. "Like the piece of shit you are?" Jane shook her head. "Colin you're about to get taken down a peg. Like it or not."

"You'll never be safe…" he hissed. He could hear the sirens in the background. "Do you hear me? You'll never be safe. Here…NY…with your family. I'll find you…her…and my little girl. And I'll make you pay for this. I'll make sure you pay with not just your life…but that whore's…" Jane put the gun to his temple.

"Give me a reason," she whispered near his ear. "Give me one reason…"

"You can't keep them from me. As long as you're alive and breathing- I'll be looking."

The Detectives charged through the doors of Colin's Mansion, dressed in black assault gear. "Detective Rizzoli!"

"In here!" Jane called. "Say hi to Bubba for me…" She pulled her fist back, throwing an elbow into his nose, sending him back unconscious "Oh I'm sorry…didn't see you there."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jane stepped off the helicopter slowly. Every muscle and bone in her body was screaming in pain. "Jane!" Jane looked up and saw Maura running toward her. "Jane!"

"Maura…" Maura whispered the name. It was the only thing she had energy left for. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane.

"Baby- oh thank god," she kissed her lips, her cheeks. "Thank God…"

"I'm okay," Jane smiled.

"You're hurt…"

"It's not so bad right now," Jane placed her hand on Maura's cheek.

"They got him?"

"They got him," Jane nodded.

"Not without your help," The FBI agent said coming up behind Jane. "The FBI and Special Forces owe you big time Detective Rizzoli."

Jane nodded and looked at her. "I'm glad you feel that way."

TBC


	8. Crash and Burn

Colin watched as his lawyer went back and forth with the DA. "What case? At this point you don't even have any witnesses!" his lawyer argued.

"We don't need them," The DA countered. "And as far as tampering goes…we'll nail your client on their murders too…you expect us to buy a random helicopter accident. Once the reports come back and we know foul play was involved…you'll burn," the DA hissed at Colin. "I knew Detective Rizzoli personally. You're looking at the death penalty if it's proven you had anything to do with that accident."

"I had nothing to do with that," Colin answered coolly. "But I'd like to shake the hand of the person who did…" he laughed. He may not have got his daughter back…but the bitch that stole her, and her lover were both dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Frost!" Keri screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What? What is it?" he came running into the room she was in. He followed her pointed finger to the TV screen as the reporter spoke…

"This is Dan Patterson with WBZ news. We're looking at live footage of helicopter crash," he took a breath. "Details are limited but we have a reporter down at the scene. Kelly what can you tell us?"

The feed cut to a young woman who spoke loudly, avoiding police, fire fighter personal.

"Dan though reports are not confirmed at this time…we've learned that the helicopter was en-route back to the Striker airfield, where FBI and other special tasks force Detectives were waiting. Onboard were the pilot and three special witnesses believed to be directly involved in the a recent operation," Kelly read a note that was handed to her.

"Dan we've just received word that the other people on board were a Boston detective, her name is yet released as well as another unidentified woman and a child. We'll be back with more as details became more available. Dan…"

"Thank you Kelly," the man held his breath. "Stay tuned to the 11 o'clock news for more details."

"No way…" Frost shook his head. "No…it can't be."

Keri pulled out her cell and dialed Jane's number. It went to voice mail directly. "What is the last time you spoke to her?"

Frost grabbed his own phone and dialed. "Captain…it's Frost. I just watched the news…what the hell is going…" he paused and listened.

"Why didn't anyone tell me!" he shouted.

"It's not them right? Jesus tell me it isn't them!" He lowered the phone and looked at Keri.

"No…" Keri shook her head. If he didn't say it…it couldn't be true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shots fired echoed through the cemetery. "Detective," the men nodded as Frost and Keri walked arm in arm. The lone casket sitting in the open area.

"This feels like a dream," Keri said in the limo ride back.

"I can't believe she's gone," Frost sighed and rubbed his temple.

"This feels wrong," Keri sipped from water. "She shouldn't be there. She should be with Maura. I mean for God's sake…she died to save her! They should have been buried together."

"Maura's family wanted Maura and Jenna there in their family plot."

"Well where was her family when all this was going on?!" Keri asked feeling her temper rise. "Jane was all I had…and now she's gone. She died saving someone she loves. Someone she felt connected to. What could be more noble then that? Shouldn't we let them rest together in the afterlife?"

"Honey I understand what you're…" Frost was cut off by the ringing phone he heard coming from behind the bottle. "Is that yours?"

"No. I left mine at home."

Frost reached behind the bottles and pulled out a small cell phone. The number displaying on the flip phone came up unregistered. He flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Listen to me very carefully. When the limo reaches its destination, you'll find a trash bin on your left. Throw the phone in there. The front compartment of the limo has two bags. Each bag has a change of clothes. Funeral attire won't do. Change into the clothes. We haven't much time."

"Who is this?" Frost asked.

"Please Detective…I'm asking you to do as I say. It's the only way you and Keri can see."

"See what?"

The line clicked dead. Frost arched his eyebrow and leaned forward. Under the drink area was a cabinet. Sure enough there were changes of clothes. "What the hell is going on?" he asked as he climbed forward tapping on the window. The car did not stop. And the driver did not answer the phone when he called up.

"Frost what's going on?"

_I'm asking you to do as I say. It's the only way you and Keri can see._

"Change into this," Frost said looking at Keri.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Do it Keri. We don't have much time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later the limo came to its destination. The driver unlocked the doors. "We're here," he said through the intercom system. "Don't forget to throw away the phone."

Frost grabbed the phone and slipped it into his jeans pockets.

"Where are we?" Keri asked as they exited the limo.

The smell of salty air and sound of seagulls washed over them. The surf could be heard crashing in the background. "Oh my God," Frost said feeling a smile come to his face.

"What is it?" Keri asked taking his hand.

"My Grandparents used to take me here all the time when I was a kid," Frost said looking up and down the secluded shore. "God. I can't believe this," he looked at Keri.

"What is it Frost?" Keri could see the tear run down his face.

"After my Grandmother died…I told Jane about how we used to come here. I told her it was the best way for me to connect with my Grandmother. We made a vow…that if something ever happened to one of us in the line of duty…we'd…" he shook his head. His eyes caught something in the distance. "Oh God…"

Keri looked up and saw something in the distance too.

"Please," Frost whispered as theories and memories crashed through his thoughts. Keri took the first step forward.

"Is that…" her legs began to move as did Frost's. The sand could be felt squishing beneath their toes.

Frost wrapped his arms around Jane. "Thank God…Thank god," he whispered over and over again. Maura was holding Jenna. "You're all okay?" Frost wrapped an arm around Maura. Keri kissed Jenna and then Jane.

"We thought…"

"We're sorry," Maura cried. "It was the only way we could ensure Colin would leave us alone."

"So…witness protection?" Frost asked confused.

"Sort of," Jane nodded. "We're getting some help, but for the most part Maura and I agree that we'll be safer going under by ourselves and just starting over."

"Do you need money?" Frost asked. "I can get a wire."

"No," Maura smiled. "That's all been taken care of. We just couldn't…go without seeing you and making sure you knew."

"What about your family?" Keri asked Maura.

"No one else knows but you two. You're our family," Maura locked eyes on Keri.

"Frost I need you to keep your eyes and ears open. Colin…he's still dangerous even thinking we're dead."

"Anything," Frost nodded. Jane handed him a cell. This is a pre-paid cell. You can reach us anytime through it. It's not traceable."

"Where are you going?" Frost asked.

"It's better you don't know," Jane said leaning forward kissing Frost on the lips. "Take care of her huh?" Jane smiled looking at Keri.

"Take care of her," Frost looked at Maura.

"I will."

"Frost and Keri," Jenna opened her arms wide.

"Will we see you again?" Keri asked Jane.

"We don't know," Maura answered honestly.

"Be safe," Frost hugged the three women as did Keri.

Hand in hand, the three women walked away down the beach. Frost and Keri just watched, holding each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the not too distant Future…

Maura sighed contently as she heard Jane and Jenna out in the kitchen. Getting out of bed, she placed her rob on and walked down the hall.

"Morning mom," Jane smiled as Maura sat slowly in the chair. "Hungry?"

"We made pancakes," Jenna smiled. "And we picked the berries fresh this morning."

"Well I don't think I can turn down fresh berries and pancakes from my two favorite women." Maura watched as Jane tickled Jenna's side and they brought the pancakes over to the table. The knock at the door caused the women to look up. Waving through the screen was Jenna's best friend, Adrienne.

"Hey Rienna," Jane smiled. "Come on in."

"Hi," Rienna smiled. "Jen you want to come and play with our new dog?"

"You got a new dog?" Jenna asked excited. Jane looked at Maura and smiled. Both women knew what the topic of the next week would be. Dogs…dogs…and more dogs.

"Can I mom?" Jenna asked pleading.

"Sure," Maura nodded. "Just take a pancake with you…you need to eat something," Maura smiled as her daughter grabbed a pancake and rushed out the door.

Jane just smiled as Maura shook her head. "I swear to God…she reminds me so much of you when you were younger."

"Me?" Jane gasped with laughter. "You wish."

"Jane…that girl is more like you then…well you," Maura realized how silly that sounded.

The small Villa they'd been living in for the last two years was hopping with excitement. There was a town fair happening that weekend. "Are you making those pies?" Maura asked Jane.

"Yeah already did one this morning while you were catching up on your beauty sleep," Jane winked.

"I still can't believe how domesticated you are," Maura laughed.

"It's all your fault," Jane smiled. "Before you…the only thing I made in the morning was strong black coffee and cheap insults to my partner about his flavor of the month," Jane smiled.

"Believe me…Detective Rizzoli," Maura whispered as she stood and walked to Jane, "…You've made a lot more then that as of late." Maura lowered herself on to Jane legs, straddling her.

"Yes- waking up and making you is also one of the highlights of my day," Jane winked capturing Maura's lips in a kiss.

"That's not what I meant…but romantic," Maura smiled.

"Okay I give…what else did I make?" Jane teased. Maura leaned forward kissing Jane's neck and brining her lips up to her ear. She whispered one small word.

"What?" Jane pulled back. Maura just held the smile. "For real?" Jane asked shocked.

"For real."

She captured Maura's lips in a kiss. Slowly pulling back. "I love you so much Maura."

"I love you too," Maura smiled back.

"I can't believe this."

"You're happy?"

"Are you kidding me?" Jane smiled. "I've never been happier."

"So that leaves us with one last question."

"What's that?" Jane asked.

"A boy or a girl?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FIN

AN: I'm thinking of writing a part 2 (as a new story) what do you guys think? Or should I just complete it here and let it rest as a standalone story with nothing more. I'm curious as to what you suggest. Thank you so much for all the awesome feedback and support! You guys are amazing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
